The general goal of this research project is to characterize the role of surface cues on the 3D interpretation of 2D pictorial images presented on a planar surface such as a computer display or photograph. Depending on the viewing geometry, surface cues can affect the perceived layout of the 3D environment depicted. The specific aims of this project are to examine the role of surface cues on: (1) the perceived 3D structure when images are viewed from correct viewing positions (2) on the interpretation of 2D images viewed obliquely (3) on perceived 3D structure when the image is magnified or minified and (4) on perceived distortions of 2D images viewed correctly. Observers will make metric judgments of perceived layout of 2D images of simple 3D objects. We will manipulate surface cues such as differential blur, pixel texture, disparity, and available motion parallax signals, as well as varying the viewing geometry. Psychophysical experiments in 3D vision almost exclusively make use of 2D images presented monocularly or binocularly via a computer screen, and there is an increasing use of visual displays in areas such as remote navigation, tele-surgery, virtual reality, etc. A better understanding of how 3D cue integration occurs in the presence and absence of surface cues is critical to both these domains.